Welcome Home
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Lorne returns from a mission expecting to face Aiden's wrath, but finds a different welcome. Sequel to "Beautiful Bets".


_Author's Note: So this didn't exactly turn out the way I meant it to...it was supposed to be a light, fluffy piece of smut, but it didn't exactly end up that way. I know its kinda open-ended, but it seems to work that way (for me at least). Slight spoilers for my "Beautiful Bets", but other than that I can't think of anything else. Oh, there's another Author's Note at the bottom that was the conversation between a friend and myself that is what sparked this story.  
_

_Standard Disclaimer: Nothing recognizable belongs to me...more's the pity cuz we'd see a whole lot more of Lorne if it did. wink Enjoy!_

* * *

Major Evan Lorne paused inside the door to his girlfriend's quarters to pull his boots off. He knew he was probably taking his life into his hands by going to her quarters and not his own, but it had been a long, hard mission. This hadn't been a scientific mission so they had left Aiden behind which had resulted in a very pissed off linguist. He hoped the two weeks he had been gone, much longer than anyone had expected, had been enough time for her temper to cool. Otherwise he was liable to be shoved back out of the bed he was looking forward to slipping into.

He cat-footed across the room after leaving his boots by the door, hoping not to disturb her. Quietly stripping off his clothes, he slid into bed beside her and gathered her lax body into his arms. Aiden sighed and murmured in her sleep, "Evan?"

"Shh, amoureux," he soothed, "Go back to sleep."

"You're back?" she asked, snuggling against him.

"I'm back," he confirmed quietly. "Everyone's fine."

Aiden rolled over in bed and opened her eyes, raking them over him, making sure for herself that he was all in one piece. Then she punched him hard in the shoulder. "That's for leaving me behind," she informed him, before flopping back over and pulling his arm around her.

Evan stifled the laugh that wanted to burst out at her reaction, knowing it would only piss her off more. While he wasn't surprised by her actions, at least she hadn't kicked him out of bed. He wormed his hand under her t-shirt and when she didn't push him away, he settled it there, drawing her back against his body. Breathing in the fresh scent of her newly washed hair, he drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, he awoke to an empty bed and a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. He sat up, running his free hand over his face and through his hair, before smoothing out the paper and setting it on his legs.

_Mon amant,_ he read when the paper was flat. _I'm glad you're back safe and sound. Don't think I've forgiven you for leaving me behind, even though I know you had no choice. Make sure you get all your paperwork done and meet me back here at 2600...I have plans for us to welcome you home. Je t'aime. Aid_

Evan grinned at her words. Life was never dull with Aiden and although he was sure he was going to be paying for what was out of his hands; it sounded like she wasn't going to make him pay tonight. He got out of bed and headed for the shower, whistling cheerfully. He wanted to make sure everything was accomplished long before her deadline. He knew better than to try to track her down. She might be willing to talk to him, but she wouldn't give him an inkling of what was going to happen.

* * *

Six hours later, he was a very frustrated man. He had gone first to his office to write up his AAR for the mission, then tracked down both MacFadden and Deke to make sure their AARs would be done on time. Then he had gone to see if Aiden was free for lunch...but he had missed her by five minutes. He had scrawled a quick note to her, leaving it on her lab table before going to take some practice time in the shooting range. Within fifteen minutes, he had cleared the range as he methodically fired down the line.

As he paused to reload for the fifth time, a voice broke into his concentration. "Nice grouping, Lorne, but its not a good thing when you scare the Marines."

Evan cleared the chamber and safetied the gun, then turned to face his CO. He glanced around the range when he realized he didn't hear the normal sounds. "Where did everyone go?"

Sheppard stuck his hands in his pockets. "You scared them away. Mission that bad?"

Evan shrugged and popped the clip out of the gun. He didn't need to monopolize the range any longer and it was obvious that no one else was going to use it while he was here. He double-checked that the chamber was empty, then motioned for Sheppard to follow him from the stall. As the two officers exited, a group of Marines hurried in. "The mission wasn't that bad," he said as he turned his weapon over and signed off on it. "I'm just frustrated."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Job-wise or otherwise? I thought you and the doc were doing okay."

They began to walk up towards the mess hall, dodging the people in their way as they climbed the stairs. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that, sir?" Evan asked.

"If you're having job issues, yes. If its something between you and the doc, no, not really," Sheppard answered.

"In that case...work is just fine, but could you try not to send me out without Aiden for a while? I have a feeling I'm going to be paying for that one for a few days. Especially since it took longer than it was supposed to." As they entered the mess hall, Evan automatically scanned for Aiden, but didn't see her among the scattered personal.

Sheppard grinned. Aiden's temper was legendary even among the military contingent on Atlantis. "Isn't there some way you can make it up to her?" he asked as they both chose main courses from the selections and settled at one of the empty tables.

Lorne set his tablet on the table and pulled up the files they would be going over. "She wants me to meet her at 2600," he explained. "Apparently she has some sort of plans. Now about the duty roster for next week."

Sheppard nodded and allowed Lorne to change the subject, taking his own tablet out, and opening the pertinent files. "Charlie Company is on the graveyard shift for a little incident last week," Sheppard said. "The report should be in your email." The two men continued discussing what Lorne had missed while he was away as they ate their lunch.

* * *

Lorne ran a hand through his hair before waving his hand at the crystal that would open the door to Aiden's quarters. He was exactly on time, his military training not permitting him to be early or late. He frowned when the door didn't open for him since Aiden had long ago set the controls to recognize him. He pressed the chimes to alert her to his presence. A moment later, Aiden opened the door, a smile lighting her face at the sight of him. "Welcome home, d'amoureux," she whispered, twining her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "Come in."

He returned her kiss and allowed her to pull him into the room. "Hi," he responded. "Did you have a good day?"

"I didn't blow anything up if that's what you're trying to ask. Go sit at the table. Dinner's almost ready." She grinned at the worried look on his face. "Don't panic, Ev, I didn't cook it."

Evan took the opportunity to look her over as she walked over to the counter and began to gather up the dishes there. She had on a pair of hip-hugger jeans that he couldn't remember seeing before and a white spaghetti top. The cuffs of the jeans were rolled up so she didn't step on them with her bare feet and when she turned back to bring the plates to the table, he saw her shirt was emblazoned with the phrase _My heart belongs to an Airman_ with a set of dogtags hanging belong the words. He grinned at the shirt that clung to her curves and showed off the chain of the dogtags she was required to wear as part of the Atlantis contingent. After she set the plates down on the table, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap, and kissing her hungrily. He ran a finger around the neckline of her top, dipping it into her cleavage, as he released her. "Maybe I don't want dinner," he whispered huskily. "I missed you."

Aiden rested her hands on his shoulders, looking down at him from her vantage point. "I missed you, too, but no dessert if you don't eat your dinner."

Evan raised an eyebrow at that threat. Although he would eat dessert when it was offered, he didn't really have much of a sweet tooth, and Aiden knew that. "And what exactly is for dessert that I don't want to miss it?" he asked.

Aiden leaned in closer, kissing the side of his neck, and then whispered in his ear, "Me." She slid off his lap as he digested that information. "Eat your dinner, Evan," she ordered. She took her seat across from him and pushed one of the plates towards him. She picked up one of the shrimp-like pieces on her plate and took a bite out of it, swallowing before asking, "So what did you do today?"

"You want me to have a normal conversation with you after you make a comment like that?" he asked as he picked through his own plate, not surprised to see it was all finger foods.

She shrugged and grinned. "I can make sexual innuendos if you'd rather. Or we can just eat in silence and play footsie under the table." At that comment, she slid her foot up his leg and towards his crotch.

Evan reached under the table and caught her foot before it reached its goal, glaring at her. "Is this to punish me or are you just really sexually frustrated?"

"A little of both. I did miss you though."

"I missed you, too, amoureux, but I am glad you weren't with us."

Aiden flexed her foot in his grip and he released it, allowing her to withdraw it. "Was the mission that bad?" she asked, all traces of teasing gone.

He shook his head. "Not bad, really, just..." he paused, trying to think of the word he wanted, "draining. And you would have been really bored. Nothing scientific at all. Deke was bored enough and honestly the two of you bored and with too much time on your hands would not have been fun for me." He reached for her hand and was gratified when she laced her fingers with his. "You were much happier on Atlantis, trust me. Did you get a lot of work done?"

She nodded and went off on a ramble of all the things she did while he was gone. He noticed that from the amount of work she had done, sleep was probably in short supply which explained why she was sleeping so deeply when he got back last night. He was gratified that she appeared to have gotten at least two of the projects she had been working on finished while he was gone. That made he feel less guilty about leaving her behind. When she trailed off, he shared some of the more amusing anecdotes from this mission with her.

Aiden got up from the table as they finished eating and grinned at him. "Put the dishes on the counter, Ev, and then join me in the other room," she instructed. "I'll get dessert ready." She started to saunter towards her bedroom, but paused and turned to look over her shoulder at him. "You can leave your jacket and boots in here. You won't need them." Another grin, more wicked than the first, spread across her face. "Or any other clothes for that matter."

Evan swallowed hard as she disappeared into the other room and then hurried to follow her directions. He dumped the leftover food and set the dishes on the counter, then quickly stripped off his boots, socks, and jacket. She hadn't told him to remove anything else, so he left his other clothes on and walked towards the bedroom.

Aiden was laying on her bed, still clad in the clothes she had worn to dinner. A bucket sat on the nightstand, but he couldn't tell what was in it. He paused in the doorway to drink in the sight of her. She was laying on her side, her head propped up by her hand. Her other hand was underneath her shirt, obviously playing with her nipples. He felt his body tighten as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the shirt now. She slipped her hand out from under her shirt and held it out to him. "Come to bed, amoureux," she requested.

"Can't I enjoy the view for a moment?" he asked, leaning against the wall and proceeding to do just that. "You can go back to what you were doing."

She ran the hand down her body, playing with the button on her jeans. "It wasn't what I had planned, but if you want to watch..." She undid the button and her eyes darkened as his were drawn to what she was doing. "I'm happy to oblige."

"What did you have planned?" he asked as her hand snaked back up under her shirt. He desperately wanted to ask her to take it off, but was also enjoying just watching her hand move beneath the fabric.

Aiden nodded towards the bucket on the nightstand. "We made a bet a few weeks ago. I know we got interrupted and never actually played the video game, but I kinda liked what you wanted to do."

Evan frowned for a moment and then remembered whispering his fantasy in her ear. He felt his face turn red as he realized what she had in the bucket. "Ah, Aiden, that was a fantasy, ya know, not something we actually have to do," he pointed out.

"Evan, I was sitting on your lap when you told it to me, I could feel how hard just talking about it made you." Aiden pulled her hand out of her shirt and sat up, holding her hand out to him again. "There's nothing wrong with it." When he didn't cross over and take her hand, she dropped it. "Why don't we do this?" she suggested. "You stay there and watch and I'll do what I feel like. If you want to give me directions, feel free. And when you're ready, you come join me." She reached for the hem of her shirt, drawing it up and over her head. "If you just want to watch, that's fine, too," she told him as she lay back down. She rolled to her side and just looked at him for a moment, raking her blue eyes over him. Even though he was still clothed, he felt like he was undressed since she knew exactly what he looked like. She seemed to be turned on by him standing there watching while she was laying half-naked on her bed. Grinning at him, she cupped her breasts with both hands and grazed her nipples with her thumbs. "Its so much better when you touch me," she said huskily as she watched him watch her, "but this is pretty hot, too." She reached up and pulled her dogtags off, dropping the chain onto the nightstand. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Evan shrugged one shoulder, leaning against the wall still. "Whatever you feel like," he replied. "You're the one with the plans."

Aiden shook her head. "Ya know you are the most stubborn man when it comes to sex. If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't like it at all."

He grinned at her. "Oh, I like it, but sometimes its much more fun to drag it out and see what you come up with."

She ran a hand down her body to the undone button on her jeans. "Is that what it is? You wanna see what I come up with?"

Another shrug and his eyes were drawn to her fingers which were playing with the zipper of her jeans. "Sure. Why not?" He nodded towards her hand. "You planning to leave those on all night?"

Aiden drew her hands back up her body, cupping her breasts again, and flicking her nipples with her thumbs. She groaned at the sensations the motion caused and Evan's eyes darkened as he recalled drawing similar sounds from her. Locking eyes with him, she continued to play with her breasts for a few minutes. Evan found himself edging towards her, but he held himself back, unwilling to go to her and spoil whatever else she planned.

She could see the evidence of his want beneath his pants, but he didn't move closer to her. "Take off your shirt," she instructed huskily. He didn't remove his eyes from hers as he untucked it and began slowly pulling it up, finally breaking eye contact long enough to take it over his head and toss it aside. Aiden grinned when he finished and reached for her zipper again. "Should I take my jeans off?" she questioned.

"Yes," he responded, not able to think of any other answer.

Aiden held out her left hand as her other hand took hold of the zipper pull. "Then come join me," she requested. "I want a kiss."

Evan crossed the room to her, unable to resist her, and knelt on the bed next to her. With one knee on the bed and the other foot still on the floor, he bent down and kissed her hungrily. Aiden took the hand that wasn't bracing his body and slipped it inside her jeans. He groaned into her mouth as he felt not satin or lace like he had expected, but bare skin and curls. "God," he moaned, pulling back slightly, "you aren't wearing underwear."

Aiden ran her hands through his hair, nipping at his lips. "Nope," she admitted. "I thought commando would be fun tonight."

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not going to die on a mission, you're going to kill me with your 'surprises'."

She grinned and wiggled, trying to get him to lower her zipper more. "But what a way to go." She bucked up under him. "Ev, undo my jeans." She reached for the buckle on his belt, running her knuckles along his erection and drawing another groan from him.

Evan knocked her hands away from his belt and straddled her, looking down at her. "You have successfully corrupted me, chaton." He reached for her zipper, tugging it down a millimeter at a time. "My turn." As he eased it down, he slipped his hand inside her jeans, rubbing his thumb along the outside of her mound. Aiden arched into his touch, moaning and groaning, grabbing for his arms and trying to get him to put his fingers inside her. "Nope, not yet," he told her. "Since you offered me my fantasy, I might as well try it." He sat back on his heels, careful not to put his weight fully on her legs and looked into the bucket.

Aiden's blue eyes darkened with lust as she realized she had successfully gotten his attention. "Hey, substance chaude," she said, drawing her hands down his torso. "How about you take my jeans off before you play with anything in that bucket?"

He considered her for a minute, then got off the bed, and quickly stripped her jeans from her body. Aiden drew her breath in at the shock of how swiftly he removed them once he set his mind to it. He stood beside her bed once she was naked and raked his gaze over her, then turned his attention to the bucket. "So what's in here?" he asked, picking through the items.

Aiden started to sit up and show him, but lay back down when he turned back to her. "Just what you wanted for your fantasy and I added something else," she replied.

Evan grinned as he saw not just the whipped cream and chocolate sauce he had whispered about in her ear, but also maraschino cherries. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, then pulled the chocolate sauce out of the bucket. "Gee, an Aiden sundae?" he questioned.

She ran her hands down her body, then spread her legs and held her arms out to him. "Whatever you want, substance chaude," she informed him.

He eyed the bed. "Did you have plans for cleaning this up?" he asked.

"The sheets are just covers from one of the rooms we explored one night. They can be tossed in the incinerator when we're done." She reached up and ran her hands through his hair, pulling him down and kissing him. "I wouldn't take a chance on ruining your career, Evan. Je t'aime."

Evan kissed her gently. "Je t'aime, mon coeur," he replied, then pushed her back onto the bed. "Anything I want?" he questioned.

Aiden hooked her fingers in his belt and pulled him towards her. "Evan, do something, its gettin' cold here!"

He straddled her body again and held the bottle of chocolate sauce above it. "This is gonna be colder," he warned. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Do it."

Evan locked his blue eyes with hers and tipped the bottle, drizzling the sauce over her breasts. Aiden gasped as the cool syrup touched her body. He leaned over and followed the trail of the chocolate with his tongue. The change between the coolness of the syrup and the heat of his tongue made her arch into him as she moaned. Evan grinned as he repeated the procedure, then sat back to consider her. "You okay?"

Aiden reached up and tugged gently on his ear. "Evan Lorne, listen to me now, and listen good. I _trust_ you. You will not hurt me nor will you do anything to me that I do not like or want. So stop asking me if I'm okay and do something."

Evan pulled the can of whipped cream out of the bucket and shook it. He grinned wickedly. "You asked for it, poussin."

"Did you just call me chick?" Aiden yelped.

He nodded. "Yup." Without giving her a chance to respond, he drizzled more chocolate sauce across her body, patiently drawing a rose on her stomach. He pulled back to look at it, then added a daisy and lily. He set the bottle aside and uncapped the whipped cream, shaking it again, then tipping it over, and applying it in a rotational manner until he had covered her entire right breast. With a grin, he dropped a cherry on top of the mound he had made. Leaning over, he began to lap at the whipped cream, sucking at the skin he revealed. Aiden pressed her leg against his erection, causing him to groan. He pulled back enough that he could speak. "You taste so good," he murmured. "The cream makes you even sweeter than usual."

Aiden moaned in response and reached for his belt again. "Lemme relieve some of this pressure, grá."

Evan lifted up slightly so she could get to his pants better and sighed as she undid the button on his pants and carefully eased his zipper down. "What does that mean?" he asked, nipping at her breast as she paused to breath deeply at the feel of his teeth.

"What?" she asked. She eased his pants down and he rolled so he could finish pushing them and his boxers the rest of the way off. Aiden reached out and stroked him gently.

Evan tensed and groaned out, "Grá."

"Grá is love. Agrá is my love." Knowing he would understand her, Aiden switched languages, "Aimez-moi, mon coeur, conduisez-moi hors de mon esprit."

"God," Evan ground out. "I've already lost my mind." He rolled on top of her, heedless of the chocolate still decorating her body. "I need you. I need inside of you." He reached down and slipped his fingers into her, testing to be sure she was ready for him. "You aren't wet enough," he told her. "I'm going to hurt you."

"I'll be okay," she assured him. "Just do it." Aiden settled him into the cradle of her body, cooing softly to him, "You have me. Always. I'm here." She didn't know what had happened on the mission, and maybe it was nothing more than he had been away, but she would always give him what he needed; all he had to do was ask. He seemed to have forgotten what they were doing, he wasn't playing now, so she shifted, trying to get him to ease inside her. Even now, when he was clearly suddenly desperate for her, he was gentle and worried about hurting her.

Evan pulled away, not letting her draw him into her. "No, I won't hurt you. Do you have something we can use for lube?"

Aiden motioned to the nightstand. "Top drawer."

He rolled slightly and slid the drawer open, peering inside before fishing out the tube of lube. Holding it up so she could see it, he asked, "Do I want to know?"

She slid her hand down his body, cupping his erection when she reached it. "Mechanicals don't turn me on nearly as much as you do."

He choked back a laugh as he flipped the top open and squirted some into his palm. "And the reason you need mechanicals?"

"Oh, I don't really need them lately," she responded, spreading her legs more as his hand reachered her center. "But you were gone for two weeks."

"I thought you said you were sexually frustrated." He glanced around and then wiped his hand on the sheet to clean it off.

"Frustrated for you," she replied. "And I didn't take matters into my own hands while you were gone." She pulled him towards her. "You satisfied that I'm ready now?"

Evan stilled as he slipped inside her. Even with the lube, she was still tight. He moved slowly so he didn't hurt her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

She ran her hands down his back, trying to relax the muscles that had tightened when he entered her. "It's okay," she told him. "Take what you need. Je t'aime, Evan. Je suis ici pour vous." He kissed the side of her head and began to move slowly, not wanting to take a chance on hurting her. Aiden matched his rhythm once he found one, rising up to meet him and encouraging him with her body and softly murmured words in English and French.

As she loosened up from the movement, he found it easier to move and he lost himself in the feeling of her body. He pushed himself into her, for once not caring if she was getting any pleasure from their coupling. Harder and deeper, he entered her, reaching for that pinnacle. He could feel it just beyond his reach and he didn't know what to do to achieve it.

Aiden could feel him beginning to tense again and knew that this time it was a good thing. For some reason he didn't seem to be able to reach that final point he needed to come though. She ran her hands down his back, murmuring to him in French, and encouraging him to move just a little bit faster.

Evan threw his head back and gasped out, "Je suis à venir," before collapsing on top of her.

She made soothing noises as he shuddered and rubbed his back, kissing the parts of him that she could reach. He nuzzled the side of her head. "You okay?" she asked when she thought he was back with her.

"Je vous remercie, mon amour," he responded huskily. "You always seem to know what I need." He gathered her to him and rolled them so he wasn't crushing her. "That was quite the welcome home."

Aiden smiled up at him and then reached up to kiss him gently. "Don't think you're forgiven for leaving me behind though. This was as much about me being sexually frustrated as it was about welcoming you home. You still have to pay for leaving me in Atlantis."

Evan groaned. "You do know that wasn't my decision, right?" He waited, but there wasn't a response from her. "Aiden, you do know that, right?"

* * *

French to English:

_amoureux―love_

_Mon amant―my lover_

_Je t'aime―I love you_

_chaton―kitten_

_Je t'aime, mon coeur―I love you, my heart_

_substance chaude-–hot stuff_

_poussin--chick_

_Aimez-moi, mon coeur, conduisez-moi hors de mon esprit--Love me, my heart, drive me out of my mind_

_Je suis ici pour vous―I'm here for you_

_Je suis __à__ venir―I'm coming_

_Je vous remercie, mon amour__--Thank you, my love_

Final Author's Note: The conversation that prompted this story, although it didn't exactly turn out the way I meant it to...it started out with me saying, "I need to figure out Evan's fantasy." And gothie kept saying things, until I pointed out that Evan seems to be very vanilla in bed and this is what came from that comment:

**gothie--Cover her with whipped cream?**

_me--hmm that's a possibility_

**gothie--Or like chocolate...something like that...**

_me--or maybe both?__aiden sundae??_

**gothie--giggles Oh yeah, that would be good! And maybe maraschino cherries, too? Wink**

_me--that's just what i was thinking...oh yeah. this should be fun! i know what i wanna write now.__giggles aiden is gonna surprise him when he gets back from a mission i think._

**gothie--Heehee, that sounds like that's gonna be FUUUUN! Delight giggles****Awesome surprise there. Wink**

_me--oh yeah...but i think i've got the idea in my head.__he's gonna come back and she's gonna be sleeping, he'll crawl in bed with her and she'll be like "oh, you're back safe"--like half-asleep and then the next night that'll be her welcome home to him._

**gothie--Ooooooh, that's gonna be an AWESOME welcome home.**

_me--ya think? especially since she was pissed at him for leaving her behind..._

**gothie--Or, of course, he's doomed...heh heh heh.**


End file.
